Something Missing
by franfranfrancesca
Summary: Everyone thought that Beck and Jade could never be separated. When they were forced apart, no one knew what to expect. Now, miles away from each other, Beck and Jade try to live- survive. But something's missing: each other. BADE


**Helloooo. [teeheee.] I know that I haven't been able to update anything in a while, but SCHOOL IS A BUTT. I'm taking three AP classes this year and I have to study for the PSAT that's coming up soon, so please bear with me and my hectic schedule! **

**Summary: **Everyone thought that Beck and Jade could never be separated. When they were forced apart, no one knew what to expect. Now, miles away from each other, Beck and Jade try to live- survive. But something's missing: each other.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beck<strong>_

I glanced down at the picture in my hand. It had a couple of creases from being in my pocket for too long, but the memory still remained. Only one person was in that picture, and it wasn't me. I brushed my thumb against the stunning image and felt a smile slowly creeping upon my face. "I miss you, Jade," I whispered. "Only two more months, and we can be together." I took in a deep breath and glanced up at the night sky. The moonlight had illuminated the picture in my hand ever-so-slightly, but just enough so I could admire it all the same.

I felt a presence near me, so I sat up reluctantly. Looking up at the moon reminded me of Jade. "Who's that?" I turned to my friend. "In your picture. I mean… it could be you, but I don't think you'd have long, brown, flowing hair," he chuckled. I shot him a half grin and tucked the picture away, laying back down and crossing my arms behind my neck.

I closed my eyes briefly and opened them back up. "She is the love of my life," I answered simply. My friend Keaton chuckled and laid down next to me. "What, you don't believe me?" I asked him. I pulled out the picture again and glanced at it quickly before fixing my necklace. Keaton chuckled again before nearly ripping the photo out of my hand. He didn't though. _No one_ touches my picture of Jade but me. "What the heck, man!"

I turned to see a smirk on his face. "Dude, you're only 18. Are you even sure this is love? And judging by that photograph, you and her have matching jewelry. Are you married or whatever? And lighten up, dude. It's just a picture," he laughed. He sat up to light a cigarette that he had been chewing for a while.

The fire from the lighter was warm. Warmth was a foreign feeling to me now. It has been ever since I left. "Have you ever been in love before, man?" I thought out loud. I sat up next to him, denying an offered cigarette. _After all this time, he is yet to influence me with his smoking. Heh. _

Keaton let out a puff of smoke and stared at me. "Nah, man. Never. I'm thinking that it's The Man's way of tellin' me that someone amazing is gonna come outta nowhere and surprise me. Maybe it's His way of sayin' that I'll only ever be in love once. I've gone through enough pain just to get hurt all over again, huh?" He let out another puff of smoke and chuckled. I looked at him curiously. "How does it feel when you are in love like you are?"

I stared at the photograph of Jade West and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I wish that I could have her here instead of you," I told him monotonously. Keaton laughed. And laughed. And laughed. He tossed his cigarette onto the grassy hill and stepped on it.

"But I guess it makes sense. In all the time we've been here, I don't think I've ever seen you actually happy, you know? I mean, yeah, we drink a little, I smoke, we crack jokes, we fight, but you don't really seem… complete. You get it?" he asked me.

"You make it sound like you're the one I'm in love with." He laughed again. His laugh almost echoed the roaring thunder. _Almost. _"Time to go. Maybe I'll tell you more about her when we get back. If I get drunk enough." Again, Keaton laughed.

"Man, the way you talk about her... it's almost like we've met. Twelve times," he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoy this! I'm thinking of adding Candre later on, but it's up to you guys! Just add it in your review! teehee.<strong>


End file.
